


We'll Be Ok

by kattytoofatty



Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattytoofatty/pseuds/kattytoofatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rose-tinted look at events post e06. Because I really need Simon and Jake to be OK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is a view of things through very heavily tinted specs. Simon needs another smack tbh. Getting real sick of his shit. If he fucks things up I am going to go batshit. Also I have no idea if that guy's name is Brad, I just picked one. I don't even think he is named in the episode. And I didn't write a scene for Jake and Ryan, mostly because I didn't want to, but also because that isn't actually the focus of the story so ... no scene.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Cuffs, or the characters Simon and Jake, they belong to the BBC
> 
> Enjoy!

Jake could have cried when he saw all those people in Simon’s flat. He remembered too late the hasty reminder of a party thrown at him as they were running out the door. Jake sat there on the sofa, half-interested in his drink, watching Simon talk to everyone, hating everything. That guy’s remark, ‘you’re Simon’s new bobby’, had been the final straw. The sensible part of him knew that he’d meant bobby as in police officer, but the petulant part of him wanted to bitch ‘who the fuck is bobby?’. Jake isn’t even sorry that he just left Simon there, he’s a grown ass man, he can take care of himself, and Jake is so done and just needs a fucking minute. The peace of the evening did wonders to calm him down, but he couldn’t help but wish that he was back at Simon’s place, cuddled in his arms, comfy in sweats, watching something mindless on the telly.

He made his way to Ryan’s, knowing he needed to talk to him, but really, really not wanting to. The way Ryan had reacted to seeing Cory with that other boy had reminded Jake sharply of the first time his Dad had caught him with another boy. Jake had been 14, and the other boy someone from the year above him at school. His Dad wasn’t supposed to have been home until later in the evening. He’d gone ballistic, yelling at Jake, throwing insults around, and he’d (literally) thrown the other boy out. Jake can’t remember ever feeling so devastated, or crying so much; his Dad hadn’t spoken to him for months, and it’d taken a lot of work from his Mum to rebuild the bridges. He thought he’d put it behind him, until Ryan had done the same with Cory, dragging the whole affair back into his mind. Simon had cuddled him that evening, in one of his (apparently rare) affectionate moods. Jake was beginning to realise that he needed more than sporadic sweet gestures. He was really starting to fall for Simon – he was worried that Simon didn’t feel the same about him. Part of him wanted to see where this went, to see if Simon could fall for him too, but another part of him wanted to high-tail it out of there before he fell too deep for someone who only saw him as a bit of fun.

It was Ryan’s little girl who answered the door when Jake arrived. She was adorable, and couldn’t have been more than 8. Ryan came up behind her, looking suitably ashamed of himself. He knew why Jake was there. He knew he’d fucked up, that he could never take his actions back. He needed to know what to do next, and Jake was the best person to ask about that. Ryan just wanted his son back.

****

Jake eventually made his way back to Simon’s flat, slightly tipsy and sleepy, feeling a little better for having spoken to Ryan. There were still a few creases to iron out, but they’d be ok.

It was quiet as Jake approached Simon’s front door, and he silently cheered. But he could hear voices as he walked through the door, and realised that that obnoxious asshole from earlier was still here, giggling and draping himself all over Simon, who seemed completely oblivious to the entire thing. Jake gritted his teeth, dropping his bag on the floor, walking straight past the pair, steadfastly ignoring them and Simon’s calls to get his attention, making a beeline for the kitchen. He heard Simon following him, calling his name, but he really wasn’t in the mood. Jake felt a pair of arms encircle his waist as he got himself a glass of water.

“Hey.” Simon kissed the back of his neck. “What’s wrong?”

Jake sighed. “Nothing. I’m just tired. I’m going to go to bed.” He pecked Simon on the cheek, pulling out of his arms and making his way to the bedroom. Jake pulled his clothes off, leaving them on the floor, neat-freak boyfriend be damned. He fell into bed and drifted into blissful unconscious.

Simon was asleep next to him when Jake woke up, on his front, arm reaching out, almost unconsciously, towards Jake. The clock on the bedside table told Jake it was 08:00 – far too early to be up on a rest day. As he looked around, he saw that his clothes had been folded carefully and placed on the chair by the (now shared) wardrobe. He shifted around, trying to get comfortable and go back to sleep, inevitably disturbing Simon, who stirred beside him, stretching and yawning as his brain dragged him into the waking world. Jake turned away from him, hoping to trick him into thinking he was still asleep – no such luck. He felt Simon’s hand brushing over his shoulder, his fingers tracing lines at the top of his spine and over his shoulder blades. He felt light kisses being pressed across the top of his back – not designed to arouse, simply as affectionate acts on Simon’s part. The tenderness he was displaying brought tears to Jake’s eyes. He tried to control them, to take deep breaths, but Simon didn’t miss the way Jake’s shoulders shook as he tried not to burst into tears. He put his arm around Jake and buried his face in his neck.

“Jake, what’s wrong?”

And Jake hated that he couldn’t stop the sob that erupted from his throat. He felt Simon’s arm tighten around him, and suddenly felt trapped. He sat up, pushing Simon off him, grabbing the first hoodie he saw (Simon’s grey one, so it was far too big), pulling it on and heading for the kitchen. He sat in one of the chairs at the counter, buried his face in his hands, and cried. Fuck Simon and his selective caring attitude, where the hell was he when Jake needed a hug yesterday? What the hell was he doing when Jake was left on his own at that fucking party? Jake could feel himself getting angry, and it just made him cry even more.

Jake could hear movement from the bedroom, and tried to control himself, but he was still choking through his sobs when he heard the sound of bare feet hitting the kitchen floor. He tried to hide his face in the hood, but a pair of warm hands pushed it back, exposing his face, and Jake hated it. He pushed at Simon’s hands, shoving him away, but Simon fought back, grabbing his wrists.

“Jake, stop-”

“No, fuck you, get off!”

“Jake, talk to me please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Oh, NOW you want to know?” Jake finally wrenched himself out of Simon’s grip and stood up. “Now you want to know what’s wrong? Jesus, do I only matter when it suits you? What the hell happened to yesterday, or were you too busy letting … whatever the fuck his name was, fawn all over you? I mean for fucks sake Simon, I thought we were supposed to be together!”

Jake turned away from Simon, walking towards the sink, hiding his face in the sleeves of the hoodie. He jumped when he felt hands on his arms, rubbing up and down slowly. He felt Simon press his cheek into his hair, and the warmth of his body as he came up close behind him.

“Jake, I’m sorry.” And Jake felt a stab of vindictive pleasure at the despondency he heard in Simon’s voice. The pleasure disappeared as fast as it had come and Jake found himself overwhelmed by his sadness and really needing a cuddle. He let himself be turned around in Simon’s arms and smushed his face into Simon’s t-shirt covered chest, winding his own arms around Simon’s waist. They stood there for a while, wrapped up in each other as Jake tried desperately to control his tears. Simon began to run his fingers through Jake’s hair in a soothing way that Jake absolutely loves. Slowly, his tears stopped, until they were nothing more than the occasional sniffle. Simon pulled back slightly, cupping Jake’s face, wiping away the tear tracks and kissing his forehead.

“Are you ok now?”

“Um. I think so. Yea.” Jake looked at the wet patch he’d left on Simon’s shirt and blushed. “Sorry.”

Simon chuckled. “Don’t worry. It’ll wash.” He leaned forward and pressed another kiss to Jake’s cheek. “Why don’t you go have a shower, and I’ll make us some breakfast?”

Jake nodded and gave Simon a watery smile. “Thank you.”

Simon placed a light kiss on his lips. “You’re welcome.”

Jake was greeted by the smell of bacon cooking when he stepped out of the bathroom. His stomach grumbled hungrily, so he threw on some sweats and followed his nose to the kitchen. Simon was stood at the stove, fully dressed in his own sweats now, flipping bacon and pushing scrambled eggs round a pan. Glasses of orange juice and a cafetiere full of coffee stood on the table, a pile of toast and butter in between. It was obvious that Simon was majorly sucking up to Jake – it was equivalent of his Dad buying his Mum flowers after an argument. But Jake appreciated the gesture nonetheless. He sat down at the table as Simon set plates of bacon, eggs, and mushrooms down, accepting the soft kiss before he sat down himself. They ate in relative silence, punctuated only by Simon pouring the coffee. As he took his first sip, Jake was suddenly glad of Simon’s coffee-snobbery, because it tasted amazing.

Jake insisted on helping with the washing up, despite Simon’s protests – he was beginning to feel a little embarrassed for his earlier outburst (though only slightly), and wanted to make up for it.

“Why don’t you go pick out some movies?” Simon said, flicking bubbles at his face. “Grab a couple of blankets, we’ll have a duvet day. We can switch our phones off and ignore everyone.”

Jake grinned. “That sounds like heaven.”

Simon chuckled. “Go on then, I’ll finish up in here.”

It was a reasonably warm day, so Jake decided to forego the blankets in favour of extra cushions and pillows, which Simon seemed to have in abundance. Jake heard the sound of a phone vibrating as he threw them on the sofa, pulling up the weird footstool-bean bag thing that Simon had for them to put their feet on. He located the phone – Simon’s – just as the call dropped out.

4 missed calls from a ‘Brad’.

Jake felt the smile slip from his face. As far as he knew, Simon didn’t have any siblings … but this person obviously thought something was urgent. He heard Simon come out of the kitchen, and turned to give him his phone.

“Who’s Brad?” Jake winced internally. Could he have sounded any more like a suspicious housewife?

“He’s the guy from yesterday. The one who … fawned.” Simon shifted uncomfortably and Jake’s mood instantly soured.

“Look, Simon, if you don’t wan-”

“No, I do want. He’s not important.”

Simon turned his phone off and threw it onto the other sofa, turning back to Jake and wrapping his arms around him.

“Come on.” Simon kissed Jake’s cheek. “Let’s sit down.” Simon pulled Jake down onto the sofa with him, cuddling him under his arm and tangling their legs together on the footstool thing.

They moved only to change the DVD and get drinks and snacks. Simon made them both some lunch, and ordered take-away later on in the evening. Jake can’t remember the last time he had a rest day this lazy, or PG-rated. It was bliss.

They were halfway through Avengers: Age of Ultron when Simon noticed that Jake had fallen asleep, head resting on Simon’s chest, limbs loose and curled around his body. His face was relaxed and open, at peace in sleep. Simon remembered, with a pang of guilt, the sadness and distress that had marred Jake’s beautiful features earlier, all caused by him. Simon hadn’t meant to cause Jake so much pain, Brad was just a … touchy-feely person. It was a little annoying in the beginning when Simon first met him, but that was a while ago and he never seemed to get the message. Simon had never had a boyfriend in all the time he’d known Brad though.

Simon was loathe to disturb Jake, but it was fairly late, and he’d be much more comfortable in bed. He gave Jake a little shake and prodded his arm; Jake grumbled, shifting around, and opening an eye to glare at Simon.

“I was asleep.”

“I know. But you’ll be comfier in bed.”

Jake gave a dramatic sigh and flopped his head back down onto Simon’s chest. “Fine.”

They turned the DVD player and tv off, and cleared their plates away from earlier. Simon grabbed Jake by the arm as he turned to go to bed, pulling him round to face him and taking his hands in his.

“Listen, I am sorry about yesterday. I’ll get Brad to back off. We are together. I want to be with you.”

Jake gave Simon a small smile. He felt his eyes prick with tears and blinked rapidly to clear them. He’d done enough crying for one day. “I want to be with you too.” Simon leaned forwards, capturing Jake’s lips in a kiss. He pulled Jake closer, winding his arms around his waist as Jake’s went up and around his neck. They stood there for a while, kissing slowly, not taking it any further, enjoying each other’s company. Jake sighed as he relaxed in Simon’s arms. He hoped that, now, they’d be ok.


End file.
